


#40: "Good Riddance"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [81]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, M/M, Saiyuki Reload: Burial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: There's still a bit of dried blood  on his chin.





	#40: "Good Riddance"

“I think I’m gonna go to bed,” Gojyo says, almost the exact moment they walk through the door - still marked with Banri’s crooked footprint, and slightly loose on the hinges.

“You should put some ice on your lip,” Hakkai suggests, “for the swelling.”

Gojyo shrugs. There’s still a bit of dried blood on his chin. “It’s not the first time. I’ll be alright.”

“Still.”

But Gojyo continues on, only pausing in the bedroom doorway to say, without looking back at Hakkai, “Thanks again, for saving my ass.”

“Of course,” Hakkai responds automatically, “It was -”

Gojyo laughs, softly. “Do me a favour, and don’t say ‘nothing,’ okay?”

“Alright.”

He disappears into the bedroom, and shuts the door. Hakkai shrugs off his jacket and goes hunting underneath the kitchen sink for a sponge and bucket. It will take some work to scrub the scuff marks from the door before he can put it properly back on the hinges, but the sooner it’s done, the better.


End file.
